


【游戏王 | 闇表】施普雷河上的索多姆城

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #现代架空，R18##老司机atm x 被诱拐的aibo ##是ooc严重的无脑雷文（？）请谨慎阅读x





	【游戏王 | 闇表】施普雷河上的索多姆城

**Author's Note:**

> 法国报界开始将同性恋称为“德国病”。柏林被戏称为“施普雷河上的索多姆城”（柏林别名叫做“施普雷河上的雅典”。），德国人被叫做“奥伊伦贝格人”。在小便池边，同性恋的暗号有了新形式：“您说德语么？”  
> ——《欧洲同性恋史》

 

**_**_Einen cocktail, bitte_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ **

 

 

 

 

23岁的武藤游戏，大学毕业不过半年，便立刻迎来了自己人生的转机。

 

一大早就投寄到他与好友合租的公寓中的快件，无论是封口烫金的玫瑰盖章还是附在矢车菊干花信纸里的机票和证书都使他兴奋地睁大了双眼。

 

 

 

 

“所以，这就要去德国了吗？”

 

“嗯。项目书申请通过了，过去谈了具体方案后，签约成为开发者参与协作，那边马上就会拨款投入研发，也许明年就能上市！”

 

“恭喜！！真不愧是你啊，游戏！”好友城之内忍不住把他的头揽到怀里使劲揉了揉，“别忘了我们的约定哦，以后杏子也从美国回来后我们就一起去高中玩你设计出的游戏。”

 

“嗯！”他露出微笑，看着那张由东京飞往柏林的机票，仿佛已经看到了自己未来的路。

 

 

那确实是二十多年来，使他人生发生转折的一个巨大事件。

 

只是出发前他还尚未知道，这趟去程使他人生出现了转机的，不仅仅是事业而已。

 

 

 

 

谈妥相关事项，签约，和合作方又交流了游戏发展的长远规划，结束了繁碌的一下午，他拗不过对方的盛情邀请，在饭局结束后被带去了一家当地有名的酒吧。

 

从未涉足过这类社交场所的他直到跨入店门前都还有些紧张，但很快那种情绪就被惊诧打断，他安静地谢过领他来的签约公司的员工，一个人要了杯咖啡在不被昏黄灯光打到脸庞的小角落处坐下。

 

酒精什么的，还是算了吧……搅动着卡布奇诺杯口的花式奶沫，他好奇地朝四周看了看。

该说不愧是以性格严谨著称的德国人吗？酒吧里虽算不上是安静，但古典音乐下能听到的不是人声鼎沸的嘈杂和喧闹，只有似乎在洽谈着什么的商业德语抑扬顿挫地在耳边出入着。比起社交，这里似乎更像是一个正式的商务场所。

 

不知为何，这个念头使游戏不禁安心了点。

毕竟一开始，签约公司和他闲聊时的一些言论，一度使他以为自己是不是被带进了gay吧……

 

 

 

 

“不好意思，我可以坐这里吗？”

 

一道好听的低沉男声从面前传来，游戏抬头，看到一张朝自己微笑的陌生的脸。是一位穿深色休闲紧身衣，肤色有些黝黑的男性，他安静地点点头，看着对方道谢后坐在了自己面前的沙发上。

 

好帅。那是他脑海中蹦出的第一反应。他们很快交谈起来，对方叫亚图姆，27岁，埃及人，也是为签约的谈判专程坐飞机来柏林的。

 

“游戏……可以这么叫你吗？在你们国家，是不是称呼‘武藤’会比较好一些？”

 

“不不，没关系，直接叫游戏就好。”

 

对方似乎很开心地再次露出微笑。

 

“那，你也直接叫我亚图姆吧。”

 

 

是个很热情的人啊，他想。游戏其实并不很擅长应付这类外热型选手，但也许是年龄相近，又同样是只身一人到国外，他们的共同话题不少，尽管两人是初次见面，却聊了不少自身以外的话题。

 

服务生端着托盘经过时，亚图姆抬起头，打了个响指。

 

“ ** _ ** _Einen cocktail, bitte_**_** ** _ ** _._**_** ”

 

那个金发碧眼的德国青年消失在酒吧前台，不一会儿就端来一杯澄澈的“天使之吻”。

 

“游戏不喝吗，鸡尾酒？”

 

努力地摇头，他看着亚图姆失笑的表情，对方执起高脚杯的手指节分明、修长好看。

仿佛意识到了什么似的，亚图姆突然偏过头来，问了一个很莫名的问题。

 

“游戏你，会说德语吗？”

 

他眨眨眼，对这个过于简单的问题疑惑不解。

 

“会，会啊……”

 

 

 

 

 

为什么会被对方突然带进酒吧二楼的包间，是他很久以后都没想通的一个问题。

 

 

“诶？！等、等等——唔”

 

被拉到床边坐下，对方倾下身吻了他，鸡尾酒的气息很快就蔓延进了他的口中，仅仅是轻微的酒精就开始沿着对方的舌尖和唾液麻痹了他的神经。上牙床被整个舔过一遍，舌头也被卷进吸吮着，他呜咽一声偏过头去，却被对方捏着下巴继续深吻了下去。

 

“很紧张？第一次来酒吧约？”

 

对方短暂放开他的时候他还在轻微颤抖着，白净的脸上绯红一片，唇边残留着刚刚接吻被牵出嘴角的银丝，迷蒙的双眼茫然而困惑——他自己当然知道这是对现状完全无知的不安，但在对方看来——这只是引人犯罪的进一步诱惑而已。

 

被生理泪水浸润的眼角被轻吻，亚图姆的声音从耳边传来。

 

“别担心，我会很温柔的。”

 

他被往后推到床上，上身发软，只有双腿还有挣扎的力气，但仅是踢蹬了两下，对方的膝盖便挤进他腿间紧紧贴上了他的髋部，徐徐地上下摩擦着。

 

“呜——放开，我……”

 

从刚才开始就无法说出完整的话了，呼吸有些困难，他仰起头轻喘着，只觉得情况越来越不对劲，自己不仅无法解释也无法制止，低领口的衬衫提供了对方进犯自己胸口的绝佳机会，顺着一点点的濡湿的舔吻，往下的扣子也被一颗一颗解开，前胸袭来的寒意先是使他大大一颤，随后便在对方的抚摸和亲吻中化为了灼烧般的火热。

 

“亚、亚图姆……”

 

开口的时机有些错误，他可能没有想到自己呼唤对方名字的行为直接刺激到了对方。裤子被扒下扔在了床头柜上，仅仅隔着一层薄薄的内裤被对方的膝盖摩擦，被对方的双手抚慰，没有多少性经验的游戏很快就咬着自己的手颤抖地射了出来。

 

亚图姆若有所思地看着沾满自己右手的精液。

 

“比想象中的还要纯情呢。”他在游戏眼前一根根舔净了手指上黏浊的白液，看着对方睁大双眼透露出的震惊，眼底的微笑更一步放大，“看来今天晚上会是难忘的一夜。”

 

 

两手向下去揪紧了被单和枕头，游戏在被充分润滑后男人的性器侵入时喘了一声，呼吸彻底紊乱，对方还含了一口酒，捏着他的下巴吻上后将口中的全部液体一点点地哺给了他。酒精很快再次四处流窜，他的瞳孔逐渐失焦，下身传来的振动感不断增加，他在前列腺高潮的快感中忘记了自己为何会落于这样的处境。好舒服、再多、再多一点……

 

低声喊着对方名字的同时他迎来了对方更加激烈的索取。

 

而这，只不过是今夜的开始而已。

 

 

 

 

# END

 

 


End file.
